It is known to achieve such supporting means for example with a wishbone arrangement, in which the wishbone apex is bolted by way of an articulation arrangement to a support block associated with the axle, for example a rear axle, the axle having an axle body expanded in the middle in a ball shape. In this case the bolts pass axially on the outside through the axle body of the articulation arrangement and the support block. The bolts pass through the contact surfaces perpendicularly, so that at the contact surfaces only around 10% of the screw force applied is converted into normal force. However, this pre-stressing normal force prevents the components held together along the contact surfaces from moving relative to one another in a direction in the plane of the contact surfaces. It is therefore important to ensure a sufficiently large normal force.
But since the friction coefficients at the contact surfaces can vary markedly (according to the literature by a factor of three), such connections have to be made oversized in order to reliably prevent loosening of the joints even when a large force is applied transversely to the axis of the connecting means. This entails higher material costs and additional weight of the components.